


无论你变成什么样，都是我最爱的人

by Noname000



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	无论你变成什么样，都是我最爱的人

注意背景啊：展耀被强过，而且和小白在一起后没有说，最后自杀未遂，才开始坦诚。  
假如当时展耀在美国学习时因为和小白生闷气嫌他不打电话给自己，就跑去外边想找一个比小白更壮的男生刺激一下小白，可是看谁都不如小白，就一个人在酒吧生闷气喝酒，醉了之后却被人强了，而且伤还很重。他很害怕，但自己也有疏忽，而且自己是一个男人，又不想像女生一样非要求个结果严惩凶手，就没有报警而是自己咽下委屈，但是留下了很大的心理阴影。病好后依旧给外界一个自信阳光的展耀，完成了学业，那些事情被深深埋在了心里，藏到他以为自己已经不在乎了，一个男人嘛，有什么大不了的。  
两人再见时，白羽瞳觉得展耀人清冷了很多，但他以为是太久不见人变了而已。后来还表白了展耀，两个人就在一起了，展耀觉得现在很好，那件事就这么过去吧。  
然后。。。。。。受刺激  
然后。。。。。。自杀

 

 

　　 “小白，自作孽，真的就不可活吗？”

白羽瞳没懂他的意思，此刻白老鼠正想着该怎么趁案子完结了，给这猫好好补一补，都瘦了不只一圈了，感觉风大点就能把人吹跑了，就含含糊糊应了一声“啊，对。”回过神来后又问“怎么了，猫，你怎么突然问这，发生什么事了？”  
　　 展耀只是摇了摇头，白羽瞳以为他太累了，也就没有多计较，赶紧拉着去吃饭了。  
不知怎么，最近白羽瞳感觉展耀怪怪的，他直觉告诉自己展耀有事瞒着他，可是仔细想想却没想到最近除了工作外有什么能让展耀失常的事情，只归结于是他太累了。回家后展耀果然直接就躺床上了，没有像往常一样吵闹着想吃冰淇淋或是小零食。恰好这时包sir打电话需要他们再回一趟警局，白羽瞳心疼展耀想让他多休息一会，就让他在家里睡觉，自己去了警局。白羽瞳后来很长一段时间都在后悔自己当时留下了展耀一个人，如果再给他一次机会，哪怕背展耀都要把他留在自己身边。  
如果不是那天大小丁想要偷看他们悄悄打开了门，展耀很可能就不在了。

一年半前，展耀回国，和白羽瞳一同进入SCI任职，白羽瞳觉得昔日的发小清冷了许多，想着人总是会变的，毕竟这么久没见了。何况这只猫被自己逗急了之后炸毛的样子还是和小时候一毛一样。两人就这么吵着闹着，带领SCI众人破获了一起又一起的大案。  
自从回国来，展耀发现自己变了很多，开始想要活着了，以前他并不知道为什么要活着，周围的人永远对自己羡慕嫉妒恨，因为他太优秀了，他有着“天才”的光环。可没人知道，其实他很迷茫。因为优秀，从小就只有小白和他玩，虽然小白很好，他还是羡慕能有一大堆朋友，会因为衣服脏被妈妈骂，会因为不会做作业就被老师罚站。他羡慕其他人的爸爸会把孩子顶到头上骑大马，他很怕自己的爸爸，他好像永远只会冷冷的指责自己，自己真的那么丢人吗？可是明明大家都夸自己啊。选择去美国研究心理学，怕是他做过最叛逆的事了，心理学也是自己为数不多喜欢的东西之一。但他并不知道学这个能干什么。  
现在不一样了，虽然每天都很累，但是自己有点感觉生活很美好，自己想要活下去。和小白一起破更多的案，救更多的人。更重要的是他想要和小白在一起，虽然他们是两个男人，但他就是想要和小白在一起。  
展耀不歧视同性恋，但没有想过自己会喜欢一个男人，还是一个不一定会喜欢自己的男人。  
当然这些展耀只会在心里想想，并不会告诉白羽瞳。  
更当然，白羽瞳也没有告诉展耀如果展耀愿意，他也想和他在一起过一辈子。  
至于SCI众人，他们觉得如果这俩人不在一起，那才是天理难容。

刚破了一起大案子，白羽瞳为了犒劳大家特地包了一个场子让大家吃饭唱歌嗨一嗨好好放松一下，重案组有几个人一听有人请客也跑了过来，大家就聚在一起玩真心话大冒险。展耀不喜欢热闹，就和阳阳在一边玩游戏。重案组有一个姑娘，暗恋白羽瞳好久了，恰好轮到她对白羽瞳，白羽瞳选择了真心话，她就鼓起勇气问了一句白sir喜欢什么样的人。SCI的人都知道他们两位组长明撕暗秀的关系，一个个调侃着看着自己老大想看他怎么回答。  
白羽瞳突然想起那天去医院调查情况，展耀说想和医生聊一聊，他就先去了病房。等他出了病房，白羽瞳看见展耀和医生站在开满樱花的大树下，随着微风拂过，有一些细细碎碎的花瓣飘到他身上，展耀低头浅笑，说到开心处还会扬起嘴角转过头看一眼医生，就像一个天使一样，浑身散发着温和美好的光芒，一下子让白羽瞳心里有种可以溢出的幸福感。白羽瞳不自觉就笑着走到了展耀身边，轻轻拥住了他。就是那一刻白羽瞳确定展耀就是自己想相守一生的人。  
想到这里，白羽瞳就笑着说了一句“我喜欢的人，一定是世界上最干净美好的人。”然后看了看对面正在和阳阳打游戏的展耀。他不知道的是展耀其实一直暗暗听着他的答案，听见“干净美好”时展耀一瞬间整个人都僵硬了。展耀不知道的是白羽瞳说这话时正看着他，说的也是他。只是在想是啊，小白那么完美，当然想要干干净净的人了，自己，自己已经不干净了吧。  
早在白羽瞳确定自己想法后，就开始360度全方位宠猫策略，展耀这个人，用点吃的就能勾引到，白羽瞳对自己厨艺还是很有自信的，只要让这只猫习惯了自己，离不开自己，把猫收入怀中那还不是小事一桩。觉得时机差不多了，白羽瞳忍不住给展耀表白了，这只猫太招蜂引蝶，不赶紧收了自己哪天没看住被人拐跑了咋办。可是展耀却犹豫了，他很爱小白，很想把人据为己有，可一切都只是想想而已。而且小白值得最好的，自己是个男人，还是被那样过的男人，怎么配那么好的白羽瞳呢。  
白羽瞳是谁，专业养猫二十年，既然看出来展耀喜欢自己，就一定不会放手，开始穷追猛打。展耀虽然害怕，却也贪恋白羽瞳给自己的美好，没禁住对方的诱惑。更何况他爱白羽瞳，他不想离开白羽瞳，他想要和白羽瞳永远在一起，只要不让小白知道自己发生过什么，那就可以骗他永远和自己在一起吧。所以之后两人在一起，展耀都心惊胆战，生怕白羽瞳会知道自己被ＸＸ这件事，怕白羽瞳知道后会不要自己。  
可是展耀发现，白羽瞳对他越好，他越害怕。他越想隐藏，就会越痛苦。甚至当白羽瞳碰自己的时候，他都会有巨大的反应。可是贴心的白羽瞳觉得是自己吓到展耀了，他还没做好准备，每次都温柔的安慰展耀没关系自己会等他准备好，不要害怕，自己不会动他的。  
这样贴心的白羽瞳让展耀更加痛苦，就这样在矛盾中一天又一天的过着。

这次的案件非常棘手，五个受害人已经证明是同一个凶手，这个嫌疑人专对花季少女下手，而且找的是那些在酒吧里长期买醉或是私生活极不检点的的妙龄女性，这些女生本身私生活迷乱，没有多少人关心，失踪后不会立即被人发现，有的甚至是发现尸体后家属才知道已经遇害。据警方推测是将受害人囚禁在房间里，连续进行性~~侵，大概折磨一周后，勒死被害人，将尸体扔到树林里，然后寻找下一个目标。嫌疑人行事非常老练，反侦察能力强，七个被害人身上都找不到足够证明身份的东西，嫌疑人至今仍然逍遥法外。而且尸体都是直接扔在树林里，像挑衅一般不加掩饰，警方承受了很大压力，这次这个从魔爪逃出来的女生是他们的希望，虽然同情她的遭遇，但为了尽快拘捕犯人，警局还是让展耀作为心理专家对这个女生进行心理治疗以锁定嫌犯信息。展耀这才发现自己心里其实有很强的阴影，那件事并没有完全放下。但他不想被人看出异样，就一直坚持，但是任务完成的很吃力，出来的时候虚脱的他靠在墙上缓气。这时却听见白羽瞳在和赵富说这女生自己太作了干的那事就不经大脑，现在这样也是自食恶果！展耀心一下子凉了，如果白羽瞳认为那个女生自食恶果，那么被X过的自己，白羽瞳也会嫌脏吧。  
白羽瞳见展耀出来了却靠在墙上，心里十分生气，这个治疗也太累人，这只猫本身就弱，这样一折腾，不知道得耗多少心力。果断让王韶去处理剩下的事，他赶紧牵着展耀走了。  
“小白，自作孽，真的就不可活吗？”  
“啊，对。”  
“怎么了，猫，你怎么突然问这，发生什么事了？”  
展耀的心死了，大概是太久的害怕终于到了极点，他坚持不住了，他骗不下去了，那么好的小白，他居然这么骗他。  
被白羽瞳逼着吃了点饭，恍恍惚惚的展耀一回到家就躺在了床上，迷糊中听见白羽瞳接了个电话，然后就轻轻进了卧室，亲了一下自己额头，低声说，“猫，你在家休息，包sir那边需要我过去一趟，我马上回来，你乖乖在家等着我。”展耀用气音嗯了一声，听着白羽瞳出门，然后屋子里变得十分寂静。展耀的眼泪开始哗哗涌出来，擦也擦不干净，索性不管了，想了一会，起身去书房里翻出来一个盒子，那是他保存的和白羽瞳有关的东西。看着里面的照片，展耀开始失声痛哭。  
“小白，对不起，你那么好，我却一直在骗你。以后我不会在你身边了，你可以找一个真正干净美好的女孩子，享受着她对你的爱，幸福的生活下去。妈妈，我好累啊，我知道你想我坚持活下去，可是我已经坚持了这么多年了，实在坚持不下去了，我过去陪你好不好。我走了，也就再也不会给爸爸丢人了。这样对大家都好啊。”  
展耀把东西放好，在纸上写下了“谢谢你，小白。”就走到客厅，反锁了大门，又从抽屉里拿出自己已经很久都不需要的安眠药，一股脑全灌了下去，然后躺在了沙发上。他开始回忆自己活得这么多年，他开始感觉到自己的意识正在慢慢丧失，眼泪开始轻轻滑过鬓角，凉凉的……


End file.
